<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hanging of Captain Rackham by Merkwerkee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856956">The Hanging of Captain Rackham</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merkwerkee/pseuds/Merkwerkee'>Merkwerkee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Masters of the Metaverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>sea shanty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merkwerkee/pseuds/Merkwerkee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Metaverse of the Weird West, Calico Jack's story found a rather different ending</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Hanging of Captain Rackham</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh you’ve heard of Captain Rackham</p><p>
  <em>They hung him, they hung him!</em>
</p><p>Oh you’ve heard of Captain Rackham<br/>Scourge of the Royal Navy<br/>He sunk more than a hundred ships<br/>To face him you’d be crazy</p><p>
  <em>Yeah they hung the Calico Captain<br/>They did, they hung him high</em>
</p><p>Captain Rackham was a pirate</p><p>
  <em>They hung him, they hung him!</em>
</p><p>Captain Rackham was a pirate<br/>The finest to sail the sea<br/>He’d run merchants to cliffsides oh<br/>And take shelter in the lee</p><p>
  <em>Yeah they hung the Calico Captain<br/>They did, they hung him high</em>
</p><p>Captain Rackham beat the Navy</p><p>
  <em>They hung him, they hung him!</em>
</p><p>Captain Rackham beat the Navy<br/>For more than a score of years<br/>They gnashed their teeth and stamped their feet<br/>and spoke quietly of their fears</p><p>
  <em>Yeah they hung the Calico Captain<br/>They did, they hung him high</em>
</p><p>It was a stormy day they found him</p><p>
  <em>They hung him, they hung him!</em>
</p><p>It was a stormy day they found him<br/>Edward Hawke and his royal crew<br/>With an assembled fleet behind them<br/>They knew what they had to do</p><p>
  <em>Yeah they hung the Calico Captain<br/>They did, they hung him high</em>
</p><p>For seven days and seven nights</p><p>
  <em>They hung him, they hung him!</em>
</p><p>For seven days and seven nights<br/>Hawke chased the Calico Jack<br/>Until they closed the distance<br/>And readied their guns to attack</p><p>
  <em>Yeah they hung the Calico Captain<br/>They did, they hung him high</em>
</p><p>On the eighth day they began a-firing</p><p>
  <em>They hung, they hung him!</em>
</p><p>On the eighth day they began a-firing<br/>And a shot brought the mainmast low!<br/>The Captain tried his level best<br/>But the Revenge, she began to slow</p><p>
  <em>Yeah they hung the Calico Captain<br/>They did, they hung him high</em>
</p><p>Captain Rackham led the fighting</p><p>
  <em>They hung him, they hung him!</em>
</p><p>Captain Rackham led the fighting<br/>Locking hilts with Hawke’s sword<br/>The crews stopped their fighting about them<br/>Their battle could not be ignored</p><p>
  <em>Yeah they hung the Calico Captain<br/>They did, they hung him high</em>
</p><p>They took him to Port Royal</p><p>
  <em>They hung, they hung him!</em>
</p><p>They took him to Port Royal<br/>And he hung by his lovers’ sides<br/>For they’d sworn to always be with him<br/>And together their fates were tied</p><p>
  <em>Yeah they hung the Calico Captain<br/>They did, they hung him high</em>
</p><p>Now Rackham sleeps in a gibbet</p><p>
  <em>They hung him, they hung him!</em>
</p><p>Now Rackham sleeps in a gibbet<br/>With the corpse of his lovely bride<br/>And out on the decks of Revenge<br/>The blood ran red with the tide</p><p>
  <em>Yeah they hung the Calico Captain<br/>They did, they hung him high</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>